


Penguin-Otters

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otters are known to hold hands while sleeping to prevent from becoming separated.  ((bit of a song fic I guess))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin-Otters

_This might be…_

He looked down at the face of his baby brother, a broken sob leaving his lips. For the past few weeks, Noatak had noticed how different things had become. How he had distanced himself from everyone, how Yakone was constantly praising the older brother for his accomplishments with bloodbending. No matter what, it always left a bitter taste in Noatak's mouth after each session out in the cold tundra of their small arctic home. For more than he would like to admit, the young waterbender had been considering leaving everything behind. The demented old man, the endless hours torturing animals to improve his bending, just leave and start fresh. But leaving the bad would mean abandoning the good. His mother, his home, his brother.

He wiped his eyes hastily when the younger brother began to move around, looking up at the other with tired blue eyes.

"Noa? Whuzwrong?" He mumbled, yawning and sitting up to face him. Noatak looked into his brothers eyes, noticing something off. Where was the hope in them? Where had it gone? Where was that small glimmer of light that reminded him of easier times and childish games?

When had his baby brother suddenly grown up?

"Noa?" Tarrlok asked again, his voice still heavy with sleep. The older waterbender smiled sadly, reaching for his brothers shoulder and easing him back down on their small pile of furs, pulling a pelt up to their chins.

"Hey, remember how Mom would always call us her little penguin-otters because whenever we slept, we always held onto each others hand and wouldn't let go?" He whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Tarrlok's face. His brother smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah… we haven't done something like that in a while." Noatak had to pause, afraid his voice would give away how his heart was slowly shattering.

_This could be…_

"Think… th-think we can do it? Just for this night?" He asked, his voice catching at the end of his sentence. Though his brothers brows knitted together in confusion, Tarrlok nodded again, searching for his brothers hand until they touched, interlacing their fingers together. Both benders smiled at each other, one of tired happiness while the other forced his own. If tonight was to be the last night he would see his brother, Noatak wanted it to be a happy memory. Just one more happy thought to hold on to while he faced the world alone.

"Hey, Tarry… you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah… love you too, Noa." Tarrlok yawned, yawning widely and slowly blinking. The two lay in silence, Noatak finding himself memorizing the small details of his brothers face for the final time before he heard the other speak softly, leaning in to catch what he said.

"Is this goodbye, brother?"

Tears pricked his pale blue eyes, but Noatak laughed the shock off quietly. He gave his brother's hand a soft squeeze.

"Never. I'm never going anywhere, brother. I'll always be here for you." Tarrlok inched closer, burying his face in his chest.

"You promise?"

By now, the tears had began to fall and it took everything the waterbender had to not break down. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he gave his baby brother a pat on the back.

"…I promise."

_This is goodbye._


End file.
